Lovebug
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: It's been a long time since I felt this way. You know the feeling when you have butterflies in your stomach? The feeling when your cheeks are warming up? Yeah, that feeling. "You got bit by the lovebug, Shane." SHILLY. Shane&Lilly.


**Disclaimer**I don't own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock, I wish I did, though...

**AN**I am no longer writing LOE but SHILLY! It's basically the same thing, though. Haha. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Now I'm **speechless**,

_over the edge_,

I'm just breathless,

I never thought that I'd **catch this love bug** again.

_Hopeless_,

head over heels in the moment,

I never thought that I'd get **bit by this love bug** again.

* * *

It's been a long time since I felt this way. You know the feeling when you have butterflies in your stomach? The feeling when you feel your cheeks warming up? Yeah, that feeling.

Ever since Mitchie and I went separate ways two years ago, I've never gained this feeling when a girl walked into a room. But now, I find my self staring at a girl waiting in line for our meet and greet; she had long blonde hair with a few stands of blue and pink, sparkling blue eyes and sported a red beanie and a pair of bright red and black zebra print skinny leg jeans.

Usually, I noticed, as well as Nate and Jason, that I would pay particular attention to a female that reminded me of Mitchie; a girl with long, naturally straight brown hair, big smile and a simple style of clothing. But today was different. I found myself paying attention to that girl with a different type of style; a rocker/skater chick type of style; the total opposite of Mitchie. Yet, I liked it.

I stared at her, as she was talking to a girl next to her, who I assume was her best friend. As they came up, I felt my cheeks grow hot; however, the girls didn't notice, but certain a band mate did. The other one didn't notice, though. Instead, he whispered in my ear, slightly blushing, "Dude, isn't that brunette cute?"

"The one next to the blonde?" I replied.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I guess; you can have her. I want the blonde." I grinned.

Walking up to us, the brunette smiled, while the blonde tagged behind, clutching her arm. Sending the blonde a look, she nudged her. Sighing, the blonde let go of her and looked up. Her eyes locked with mine and my breath hitched. She was beautiful up close, I noticed

"Hi, I'm Miley and this is my best friend, Lilly!" The brunette greeted, pointing to the blonde. "You're concert was awesome!"

'_Lilly, what a nice name.' _I thought to myself.

"Eeeep!" The blonde, Lilly, let out. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. Miley laughed, as well as everybody else.

Jason, Nate and I exchanged hugs with the two girls as a greeting.

"May we have a picture with y'all?" Miley asked, holding up her digital camera.

"Yeah." Nate replied, motioning his hand for someone to take a picture. A security guard took Miley's camera as we positioned ourselves for the photo; Nate stood next to Miley with his arm around her waist, Jason stood in between Miley and Lilly, with both his arms around their shoulders, and I stood next to Lilly, my arm around her waist. Two cameras flashed as we all smiled (Miley's camera and the other camera person who gets paid).

"If you don't mind…." Lilly spoke for the first time, handing me her copy of our CD. I grinned back, "Not at all." Taking her Sharpie, I grinned and signed my name and wrote down my number before handing it to Nate. Jason handed my Miley's CD and I signed it as well; I noticed Nate wrote down his number on Miley's CD.

When we handed back their CDs, they stared at the covers, shocked. Looking at each other, they smiled and nodded. Lilly pulled out two pieces of paper and handed one to Miley. Both scribbled something down quickly; Miley handed hers to Nate and Lilly handed hers to me.

"Thank you so much! It was nice meeting you!" They shouted, as they walked away. Lilly looked back, she caught my eye and winked, before turning around.

* * *

On our tour bus, I stared at my picture with Lilly. My eyes then drifted off to the piece of paper on my bed, which had numbers on it. Smiling, I grabbed it and pulled out my iPhone. I added her number as a contact, and sent her a text message.

Coming from our mini-kitchen, Jason coughed to get my attention. "What?"

"I may be dumb in other stuff, but with love, I'm pretty smart." He stated, chuckling.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I countered.

Ruffling my hair, he laughed. "You got bit by the lovebug, Shane."


End file.
